Secrets of Royalty
by kee.t0
Summary: It's been a long time since Aizen stole the King's Key. In the final phases of his plan, Ichigo and a rebellious girl will be everyones' hope as they unite Soul Society and reveal the secrets of royalty. M for language, violence, hormones, &lemon later on


**So, I admit… I don't read Bleach and I lost track of the episodes a long time ago. I'm trying to get back into it though. Anyways, this is how I saw it in my head when I left off. Ha. Be nice, please, so &if you don't like it, don't read it. This specific chapter has some nudity… and I mean, what do you expect from a teenage boy? **

**P.S. Biya is pronounced like Bee-ya.  
**

**I don't own anything, except the nameless girl in this chapter.**

* * *

It's been so long.

Ichigo Kurosaki leaned back in his chair and began to tap his chewed-up pencil on his desk. His eyelids grew heavier with each word of his teacher's lecture and tick of the classroom clock. His eyes wandered the room in an attempt to find something to relieve his boredom and he soon found himself focused on Orihime. Her red-orange hair was carelessly sprawled over her desk, yet perfectly framed her beautiful, sleeping face. His eyes traced her figure, starting from her scuffed up black shoes, up her long, slender legs, and stopped at her God-given chest. A small, white button was the only thing that kept her from spewing out of her blouse. It looked as if the poor button was fighting to stay on and would pop off at any second. Ichigo's face began to heat up as he imagined how her breasts would perk up after being freed from their confinement. He wondered how much of her would fit snugly into his rough hands and how amazingly soft they would feel. He wondered how much her face would contort in pleasure and how loud she would moan when the warmth of his tongue grazed her pink tips…

"Orihime, wake up. Class is over," Ishida whispered into her ear as he stood over her desk.

Ichigo jerked his head away and shook the red from his face. How could he think of such a thing about Orihime, one of his oldest and best friends? How awkward would that be? He quietly laughed to himself… what a guy thing.

"Ichigo. You coming?" asked Ishida, looking at the orange-haired boy.

He looked up at his Quincy friend and then to sleepy-eyed girl leaning on his arm.

"Yeah," he nodded, slowly getting up from his seat.

Ichigo threw his bag over his right shoulder and trailed behind the couple as Ishida laced his fingers with Orihime's. Although they seemed like complete opposites, Ishida and Orihime suited each other and were going out for quite a while now. Although Ichigo fantasized about her (and what teenage boy wouldn't) he was never jealous of Ishida and was glad they made each other truly happy. If only he could find someone, too. He sighed and looked up at the passing clouds. They moved so frustratingly slowly like his life. It's been a full year since anything big has happened. After Aizen stole the King's Key it seemed like he just disappeared. He didn't use the Key to get into the King's realm and take over the throne like everyone thought he would. Why the hell did that bastard take it? What was he planning?

"I'm home," Ichigo said, taking off his shoes.

"Yo," said Karin's voice from behind a magazine.

"Welcome home, Nii-chan!" Yuzu yelled from the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I'm not really hungry, thanks."

"Well, okay. I'll just leave you something in the fridge if you change your mind."

Ichigo nodded as he grabbed an apple off the table.

"IIIIIICHIIIII-CHIIIIIIN!"

Ichigo took a juicy bite from the apple as he instinctively thrust out his leg and kicked his neurotic father in the face, successfully dodging his grasp.

"Ichii-chin, is this how you treat your father?" he complained, holding his bloody face.

"Stop calling me that! You sound like a two-year old."

"Son!" Isshin placed a hand over his chest as though he had been stabbed. "Karin! Yuzu! See how he treats your father! How I have failed in raising him!"

"Shut up, Dad," said Karin as she stormed off to her room in a vain attempt to escape the noise of her family.

"Yeah, you're being overly dramatic," sighed Yuzu as she whisked her special sauce in a bowl.

Tears filled his puppy dog eyes as he buried his face in his hands. "Betrayed! By my own flesh and blood!"

As soon as he got to his room, Ichigo collapsed on his bed and stared at the stucco ceiling. It was a typical day for him, so why did he fell trapped, helpless, useless. All of a sudden, his mind flooded of the days Aizen stole the King's Key… The day he failed everyone. He was so easily defeated, so easily humiliated. How pitiful. He couldn't stand it anymore, he had to do something… anything. In seconds he was standing next to his soulless body. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a gold dagger with a decorated, curved blade. His thoughts raced back to the first time he used it.

* * *

"I call it Biya!" exclaimed Urahara holding up his newest invention.

"A knife?" said Ichigo.

"Don't degrade my beautiful Biya to a common knife!"

"Then what is it?"

"Your ticket."

Confusion spread across Ichigo's face.

"You see, it cuts an opening from the human world to Soul Society and vice versa. Amazing, isn't it?" Urahara said, handing it to the boy.

Ichigo took it into his hand and traced the complicated, indented markings on the blade. He raised his arm and cut the empty space in front of him.

"What the…" He looked at the knife in his hand and repeatedly hit the flat part of the blade against his palm.

"…Again," he said swinging it a second time.

Nothing.

He swung it recklessly in every direction.

"Urahara, what is this piece of crap?"

"You need this."

He looked up and saw Urahara holding a matching "Happy Birthday, Princess" crown decorated in pink feathers.

"There is no way I'm wearing that!"

Urahara spun the crown around his finger. "It only works if you wear it."

"Hell no!"

"Guess you don't want to see Rukia then."

Ichigo grabbed the crown from his hands and saw his distorted reflection on its golden surface.

"Damn it…" he sighed, placing the crown on his unruly orange hair.

Taking a big breath, he took another swing.

Click

"BWAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Urahara rolled on the ground in laughter, holding his stomach with one hand and a camera in his other.

"Damn you, old man!" Ichigo exclaimed, throwing the crown at the hysterical man.

"Couldn't resist," said Urahara, wiping a tear from his eye. "Now, now, on a serious note Biya will take you to a different place in Soul Society every time you use it but will always return you to the place you cut a gap. It will also leave your senses weak for a little bit after its use…"

* * *

"Grant me passage, Biya." Ichigo raised his hand and swiftly cut down, then left to right. A glowing cross-like shape appeared in front of him and he walked into the blinding light.

In an instant he felt himself like he was in a thick fog. He couldn't see and he could barely hear anything. Where the hell was he this time?

"Wah!" he tripped with his first step.

He expected to hit the ground hard but instead fell into hot water. He yelped as his face broke the surface, gasping for air. He stood in the water and realized it was only about waist deep. He walked through the water, feeling the heavy resistance against his legs and after a while he finally managed to feel the edge with his right hand.

"Whew," he sighed in relief, grasping the edge with his other hand. He closed his eyes and shook his head as his vision started to return. When he opened them he looked down and saw the blurry outline of a woman. He blinked to adjust his sight and realized his arms straddled a sleeping girl. His face burned red as her bare chest bobbed in and out of the water, in sync with her breaths. As he watched the water drip down her face, her eyelids shot open.

"Uhh… I… I," he managed to say.

"AHHHH! Pervert!" she yelled, pushing straight out and hitting him between his legs. The long, black-haired girl jumped out of the pool and wrapped a nearby white towel around her body.

Ichigo yelled and doubled over in pain.

"What the hell are you doing here?! This is a woman's spring! Can't you read, dumbass!" Anger built up inside of her and her eyes changed from a peaceful purple to a fiery red.

"I… I… I'm… I'm so- ," Ichigo stuttered as he struggled to get out of the pool with his hands over his package.

"Yeah, try and rape me without balls, you horny bastard."

"I'm… I'm sorry!" he screamed and braced himself for a good beating.

After seconds of silence, Ichigo cautiously opened his eyes in and saw the girl looking into the distance. Her eyes were purple again and were now filled with fear. In an instant, she ran to Ichigo and dragged him into the locker room.

"Hey! Wha-.."

She forced her hand against his mouth and threw him into a cramped closet.

"Hide your reiatsu better!" she whispered, thrusting her beautifully tan body against his, and slid the door shut behind her.

Ichigo bowed his head and obeyed. He could smell the flowery fragrance coming from her wavy hair. He felt his face heat up and the blood rush to his groin as she pushed harder against him. As she shifted her weight, her towel slipped lower and gave him a small peek of her delicate, pink nipple. She opened her eyes and shot a glance at the door. Ichigo looked as well and was immediately hit by a powerful force. His eyes opened wide as an unbearable reiatsu filled the atmosphere. Ichigo looked down at the girl who didn't look the least bit phased. She closed her eyes as light footsteps clicked against the tiled floor.

"Humph... Damn girl," a voice growled. A few more footsteps and the overpowering reiatsu vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"What the hell!" Ichigo screamed, pulling her hand off of his mouth.

"Shut up, pervert."

She slid open the screen door and put on a robe that hung off a nearby hook.

"I'm not a frikkin' pervert!"

"Humph… you felt awfully… _happy_... in that closet."

A streak of red ran across Ichigo's face. "We-… Well, you… you rubbing your thigh against my crotch didn't make it any better!"

"We wouldn't have had to hide in that closet if someone wasn't trying to get some ass! Thanks to you, I let go a little and basically sent out a frikkin' beacon telling everyone where I was!"

"I wasn't trying to rape you! And who the hell are you running from anyway? Maybe I should just bring you to that guy just now. Might even get a reward for turning in a fugitive like you."

"Shut up, you lowly shinigami. Know who you're talking to!"

"Who I'm talking to?! Well, there's no way a_ girl_ like you is a ranked officer."

She took a deep breath "…You're lucky I have the patience of a god."

"Ha! Don't make me laugh!"

With that, she stormed off and disappeared from his sight.

Ichigo walked out of the spring building and jumped on the roof. From there, he hopped from rooftop to rooftop towards the 10th division building.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
